official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Worcester County, Maryland
Worcester County is a county in Maryland. The population of the county is 51,454. Major roads US Route 13 US Route 50 US Route 113 US Route 113 Business Maryland Route 12 Maryland Route 90 Maryland Route 250 Maryland Route 346 Maryland Route 354 Maryland Route 359 Maryland Route 364 Maryland Route 365 Maryland Route 366 Maryland Route 367 Maryland Route 368 Maryland Route 371 Maryland Route 374 Maryland Route 375 Maryland Route 376 Maryland Route 377 Maryland Route 378 Maryland Route 452 Maryland Route 528 Maryland Route 568 Maryland Route 575 Maryland Route 589 Maryland Route 610 Maryland Route 611 Maryland Route 703 Maryland Route 707 Maryland Route 756 Maryland Route 818 Maryland Route 992 Geography Adjacent counties Wicomico County (north) Sussex County, Delaware (north-northeast) Accomack County, Virginia (south) Somerset County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 80.05% White (41,188) 13.92% Black or African American (7,162) 3.35% Hispanic or Latino (1,723) 2.68% Other (1,381) 8.3% (4,270) of Worcester County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Worcester County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 22 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.15 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Pocomoke City - 4,184 Towns Berlin - 4,485 Ocean City - 7,102 Snow Hill - 2,103 CDPs Bishopville - 531 Girdletree - 149 Newark - 336 Ocean Pines - 11,710 Stockton - 92 West Ocean City - 4,375 Whaleyville - 149 Unincorporated communities Bishop Boxiron Cedar Hall Cedartown Friendship George Island Landing Germantown Goodwill Ironshire Klej Grange Lewis Corner Nassawango Hills Public Landing Sherwood Forest Showell Unionville Whiton (partly in Wicomico County) Climate Fun facts * Worcester is the only county in Maryland along the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. * Politically, Worcester County is strongly Republican in most elections. * Worcester is the largest county in Maryland by land area and the third-largest by total area. * Pocomoke State Forest and the Pocomoke River State Park are located within the county. * Like a lot of the Eastern Shore, during the 1970s, P-funk, J-funk and Southern rock were surprisingly much more popular here compared to the rest of the state. * Ocean City Municipal Airport is located south of West Ocean City, which itself is mostly an extension of Ocean City with a bit of retail and dining. * The only things of interest in Whaleyville are Oasis Bar & Grill and Fort Whaley RV Resort & Campground. * Two major storms influenced the course of Worcester County history in the 20th century: the hurricane of August 1933, which badly damaged Ocean City and Public Landing, but also cut the Ocean City Inlet and passageway between the inner bays west of the sandy barrier islands of Assawoman Bay, Sinepuxent Bay and Assateague Channel and Bay and the Atlantic Ocean, and the later Ash Wednesday "Nor'easter" of 1962, which destroyed much of the residential development on Assateague Island and led to the creation of the National Seashore and State Park. * Truck farming and the canning industry came to the fore during the early 20th century. However, both the seafood industry and truck farming declined after mid-century, due to overfishing on the one hand, and the opening of California's Central Valley to irrigated agriculture on the other, but the advent of the large-scale poultry industry filled this gap. The expansion of Ocean City since the 1960s has turned the northern part of the county from a summer resort to an expanding year-round community. Category:Maryland Counties